


Prisoner 53

by The_Young_Fangirl



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars
Genre: Anal Sex, Hair Pulling, M/M, Not used with these kind of fics, Rape as Torture, Torture for informations, i don't know why i did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Young_Fangirl/pseuds/The_Young_Fangirl
Summary: After being captured by the Empire, Cassian Andor has been tortured for informations. Tired of not having a single word from him, the Imperials try to find a new way to make him talk.





	Prisoner 53

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[ART] Imperial Intelligence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457516) by [DachOsmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/DachOsmin). 



> My native language isn't English, so some words or even sentences might sound wrong, let me know if something isn't right ^^. I'm also not used with these kind of fics so it might be a little awkward.

Having a rebel prisoner was hard, they hardly break under torture and prefer to be killed instead of revealing their secrets. But having a much younger rebel seemed to be easier, they are afraid to pain and prefer life. SEEMED to be easier. Cassian Andor was not the kind of person to break easily under torture, even with his young age. 

He has been their prisoner for 3 days now. No word has been said since is arrival, nor his name, nor his age, nothing, only his cries of pain. No name was said, a number was assigned: prisoner 53. No one fed him, no one gave him water, no one made him confess. He may die from hunger, from hemorrhage, he didn't care, he thought that his own life wasn't as important as the entire Rebellion.

The Imperials tried everything on him, electrified him, made him watch fellow rebels being tortured. They had enough, the other rebels didn't say anything either. They truly believed that a 16-year-old boy would break easily. They thought about another way to make him talk.

An Imperial walked in in his cell as Cassian was sitting on the cell bench. The Imperial was much older than him, probably 20 years older. They didn't talk to each other and the young rebel just stared at him as the Imperial stayed calm and professional. This made him feel awkward to make a constant eye contact with the older man, but it was to intimidate him, and also hiding the fact that he was terrified.

"You're not really talkative, aren't you?"

Cassian stopped starring at him and then looked the wall in front of him.

"I have ways of making you talk, kid" he said as unbuckled his belt held it in his hand like a wipe.

Cassian moved his eyes for less than a second in his way to see what he was doing.

"It's rude not to look at someone while talking!"

The boy continued to stare at the dark grey wall. The Imperial hit the ground with his leather belt, breaking the silence in the room. The man approached the boy, looking at him, seeing his hands trembling. The Imperial pulled Cassian's hair and threw the young soldier on the ground.

Cassian tried to get up but the Imperial grabbed him by the feet, pulled him back and wrapped his legs together and put one of his legs on his to prevent him from kicking him from behind. He then grabbed Cassian's hair again kept his face on the hard cold floor. Cassian was in an awkward position, he was submitted. The man put both their pants down, he had no pleasure at what he was doing, he was only doing his job, that's what made this guy terrifying.

"Let go off me!" cried Cassian.

"That's when you decide to talk? Too late!" said the man as he grabbed his hair tighter and holding his own cock in his right hand, aiming to Cassian's entrance.

He penetrated him in one move, with no lube, making this even more painful. While Cassian was trembling in his whole body, he kept fucking him from behind more and more harder. Cassian had no other choice but whimper as his face slipped easily on the floor because of the tears that begun to drop down from his eyes.

The Imperial then came with a loud groan, get up, put his pants on and looked at the young rebel on the ground, trying to put his pants on again. Thinking this wasn't enough, he kicked him in the stomach.

"Try to stay silent after!" he told him as he left the room.

No one has been able to have a single information from this terrified, tortured and raped soldier.


End file.
